Alone and Waiting
by Glorioux
Summary: Harry is murdered by "friendly fire" after surviving Voldemort. Hermione is forced to marry Ron while Draco is unfairly accused of raping her. Draco lead a rebel movement The Dragon Brotherhood. The new Ministry is corrupt and abuses power AU. One shot.


Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.

A/N: Maybe a new story, I will be publishing several shorts like this. Then we can put it for a vote.

Harry murdered by "friendly fire" after surviving Voldemort. Hermione is forced to marry Ron Draco was unfairly accused of raping her. The new Ministry is corrupt. One shot. Draco leads the rebellion.

* * *

**Alone and waiting**

**A heavily Warded Manor- 2003**

This is Hermione's new life; she is locked and isolated by her husband Ronald B. Weasley. He belongs to the new ruling's extreme right, light movement, and had been assigned this Manor far from London by the new organization led by Kingsley.

**1999 – Cain- The murder-**

The trio was out in an Auror mission, which the three had decided it was needed. Ron was gone for a couple days with other aurors to pick up supplies, and when he came back to their tent, he found Harry and Hermione sleeping in each other's arms. They were both naked and still joined, as he rudely ascertained upon perusing under the sheets. Jealousy's hold nearly suffocated him as they green eye monster wrapped around his soul. It was obvious to Ron what had happened, no wonder she had turned him down, the traitors. He decided he would accept the situation and bid his time.

Several weeks later during another mission Ron went outside at the early dawn. He immediately sent out his Patronous and waited. When Harry woke up, not finding Hermione he exited the tent check on the ruckus and make sure she was safe, a scrimmage started next to him.

According to the official news, Harry got up to look for Hermione and moved too fast; those were the reports all over the news. As to why he was struck right on the center of his chest with a second killing curse, no explanations were forthcoming. It was not clear who had been the one, whether It had been Ron or Dawlish who were allegedly fighting a werewolf. They said they were confused and had thought Harry was one of the Death Eaters they were looking for, the werewolf was never found.

By the time Hermione was able to leave the loo after the door had jammed, it was too late. Afterwards, she stayed in bed crying inconsolable and tried to kill herself. Those were dark times for Hermione Granger; Harry and she were to marry within days, it was their secret.

Dawlish was made Director of Security of the new regime, and Ron was put in charge of Strategy and keeping pureblood theories in check. Consequently, a new age of informers and inquisition was born.

Ginny left country after she fell in love with one of Victor Krum's cousins who fought for the dark, but had changed sides during the last battle. Her family had threatened to kill him and beaten him more than once. She was helped out the UK via Muggle ways, specifically aided by Hermione's parents who might have unable to help their daughter, but were actively working with the résistance movement.

She now lived in an undisclosed occasions helping a guerilla movement led by non-other than Draco Malfoy, and his second was Victor Krum. It was rumored they were blood brothers or something of the sort. The so called Dragon Brothers were soon joined by Charlie and Bill Weasley who took his family with him, George stayed behind as a double spy. Ron and Percy were in with Arthur and Molly and Kingsley.

Draco and Hermione got together when she was at St Mungo's, and he had come to offer his assistance. Apparently Harry had been talking to Draco and Viktor after the government had fallen apart within months of establishing the new Regime.

At the beginning there were no overt action indicating the new regime's charter, but restrictions and new laws curtailing freedom were many. Draco' parents had left the country, and they were amongst many of the wealthiest ex-Death Eaters who did the same. However, the Ministry threatened to destroy the Manor to force his return, they needed his expertise.

While Draco nursed her back to normalcy, Ron started an aggressive courtship and wouldn't leave her alone. Finally sensing her freedom was in danger, one day just a couple months after Harry's demise, she left country in great secrecy. Soon Hermione, Draco, and Victor became inseparable. Foreign papers often had pictures of the trio, and usually looking very close. Their rebel movement was backed by countries and they made the news quite often. They slept in the same room, or in the same tent when out in missions.

She was gone for nearly three years, and became an urban legend and the symbol of the resistance. Rumors about Hermione giving birth to Harry' baby ran all over the place, but had never been confirmed and nobody really knew where their residence was. And investigation was ordered by the Ministry, but all her records had disappeared from Mungo's.

Hermione was back for a mission. She had come with Draco to meet with his father, who was working with the movement. He wanted his son back home. He kept a low profile, and they were left alone. The new Ministry needed the former Death Eaters' support for he was the financial genius.

Draco and Hermione were careless; after meeting with Lucius, they went to meet with Hagrid to bring him needed supplies for Professor Snape who had survived the battle. He made a special potion, a top secret, for the Brotherhood's members.

On their way out; they sat by Harry's grave. Not a day went by, when she didn't miss her brother and dead lover who had died by Ron's hand, everyone was sure of it. Ron, his best fried murdered him out of jealousy and to be in charge; he took over what was not his. She often had nightmares of holding Harry's dead body and would wake up screaming, the betrayal was incomprehensible; furthermore, she never understood it.

Hermione was overcome by emotion, and Draco had held her in his arms. Their kissing soon became heated, and he lowered her into the ground; within minutes they were making passionate love right there at the graveyard. Wrapped in their grief and passion, they failed to see the approaching fliers clad in the red and gold robes of the new regime; the Light Knights was the name of the new fascist thugs and their motto, 'For the greater good.'

Draco was able to escape, but Hermione was wounded and lost her wand; they had no choice and she had to stay behind, she begged him to leave to take care of their home and the movement.

Ron was there and had made the Aurors sign reports stating that Draco was brutally raping Hermione, and they had come to rescue her. Yes, while she had been brutally raped—by Ron, the Aurors looked the other way. They were secretly happy that Hermione was finally being put in her place after deserting the light. Many still believed the rubbish fed to them by the Ministry's propaganda gurus.

**Present**

She was forced to marry. No expense or detail was spared, the works; she was made to wear an extravagant gown, and experts were brought to take care of her hair and makeup. It was attended by hundreds of guests, and even the Muggle royals, and full media coverage. The money came from Harry' vaults which now belonged to Ron, or they would upon marrying Hermione.

How was she forced? Her parents lived in an undisclosed location, but The Knights were holding several Hogwarts' professors ready to execute them if she didn't comply.

**The present**

That was over one-half year ago, and she was now confined to the darkened Manor, a prison of sorts heavily guarded and warded. She was around 26 weeks and was already with child that day at the graveyard, around two weeks gone. Ron knew the child was not his and didn't care; the child would be disposed when the time came.

The baby in her womb waited with her. She wrote poetry and letters for Draco and the others, and carefully hid them away, in cracks and crevices, hoping one that one day she would be able to give them to him. She had been able to do just that, a couple times in the last two months. How? Maybe if they found them and read them carefully they would find a clue, but they were too thick, thank goodness for little favors.

She smiled while she penned a little poem, nothing fancy, thus if found, she could always say it was artistic nonsense . She sharpened the quill and wrote:

_To the: Lights of my life, my only loves. The Cowards, enemies, murderers shall pay.  
- Thru a crack in a window I can see the stars, and even touch the wings of flying dragons. –_

__**A Dragon's Fire  
**  
My body aches for you.  
The night is too dark.  
_You have come and gone.  
Nobody saw you, you were not here._

The usurper lays in your place my Wyvern.  
The dragon slayer is husband and enemy.  
My soul is untouchable, it belongs to me.  
It yields a brand made by your loins' flames.

_The dragon child nests in my womb.  
We grow very cold and need your fire.  
The days are shorter as the ice sets in.  
Hope is not lost, yet we are alone._

He was here, hard to stake a claim.  
The little-warrior was awoken.  
Angry when the spear rammed at his cave.  
Your Dragon-Child puffed out virtual fire.

_A quick exit followed a loud pained curse.  
Did I hear a tiny gurgle,  
No, wrong, it was a giggle  
I fear no more and I wait._

He is a Dragon, he is your son  
No intruders in his domain.  
Your babe waits in full armor.  
We wait together and know you will come.

_To those who wait for us tell them.  
Tell them we shall return.  
We are not afraid.  
We suffer no more._

Hermione- Dragons' wife, and Dragons' Mother, Bonded by Blood and Fire—with love to every-one of you. PH- 2003

The winter gets colder and was lonelier than ever, she seldom Ron. However she feared no more, her womb kept her very warm.

The movement was gathering force. Soon, soon there would be no more waiting. She thought she heard the sound of powerful wings. A heavy stirring in her womb, _they are probably here_, she hoped.

* * *

Finis

Let me know if this is a story line that would appeal to you all.


End file.
